Cranberries
by NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy burns the turkey. Ned watches football. A happy thanksgiving is had all around.


**Author's Note: I'm not gonna lie. This is probably not the best thing I've ever written, but I wanted to continue my tradition of Nedcy holiday fics. I've been writing some Christmas fics that I just never got around to writing this. So my apologies if you hate it. **

**It's from Ned's perspective which I pretty much never do (which is potentially part of the problem here), but I wanted to switch it up a little. **

**It's not substantial or earth shattering. It's a little tie-over until I start my Christmas fics – which I promise are coming! **

**Rating: PG – language **

Ned stirs with a yawn. The clock reads 9:45, and normally, he hops out of bed. Instead, today he turns back into the pillows and the warmth.

Well, that is his attempt anyway.

Several crashes and a long stream of what might be curses pull him from his slumber again. Ned tosses the covers back and chases after the noise. "Nancy? Nancy, are you okay?"

Ned stops at the kitchen door when he sees Nancy standing over the counter.

"Morning, Ned."

"What are you doing? Killing something?"

Nancy looks aghast. "No! I'm making our Thanksgiving dinner. It's Thanksgiving, Ned. What else would I be doing?"

"Sleeping? Like normal people."

"Wait, you expected me to be normal? Who do you think you married, Ned?"

Ned chuckles. "I was hoping for a morning of sleeping in. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sorry, Charlie," Nancy responds. "Breakfast is on the table if you want it. I'll be out shortly to watch the parade."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Um, yeah. So scoot."

"Fine," Ned kisses her head. "Spoil sport."

Ned leaves his wife and settles into the couch. He dozes a time or two waiting for Nancy, but sharp shouts or clangs wake him up before too long.

"You sure you're okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Ned!"

"Sounds like it," he mutters. "The parade's starting. I thought we were going to watch it."

"I'll be out in a minute," she calls.

Thirty minutes later, Nancy plops next to him on the couch. She looks disheveled, and Ned knows he should be quiet. He really does, but…"The turkey fight you back?"

"Shut up, Ned."

He laughs. "Hannah volunteered to cook for us since it's only your first year, but you said no."

"I want to cook for us, Ned! Now, shut it. I'm trying to watch the parade."

Ned shakes his head but quiets. They watch the parade as Nancy slouches on him. She closes her eyes briefly, but he nudges her. "Don't want to miss Santa."

"Right," she replies groggily. "Hey, I'm gonna go change out of this. Don't wait up. Put on football or something."

"I won't say no to that. I've got my Bears to cheer on."

* * *

"Hey! What type of call is that? Are you guys blind or something? That was obviously a catch! Are you kidding me?"

Ned throws down the remote. "You need your eyes checked. That was fumble. Everyone could see that was a fumble. My grandma sees that!"

A ring of knocks pull Ned from his frustration, and he hurries over to the door. "Carson! Hannah!"

"Hello, Ned," Carson responds. "Where's Nancy?"

"Um, in the kitchen I think. I honestly don't know. I've been a little preoccupied."

Carson chuckles. "We heard down the hallway."

"Oh, um, wow," Ned rubs the back of his head. "Hey, uh, Hannah, need help with, what the hell did you bring?"

Hannah places the heaviest dish in his hand. "Happy Thanksgiving, Ned. Oh this? Old habits die hard, I guess. Just thought I'd bring a little something to snack on."

"There's only four of us."

"I know," she responds. "Listen, sit that on the table. I'm going to go check on Nancy, okay? Thanks, sweetie."

"Sure," Ned obeys and pulls out all the food Hannah has brought. "A little snack my ass. This is the whole meal."

"Ned?"

He turns to Carson standing in the doorway. "Nancy's not in the kitchen. Did she step out?"

"No, she couldn't have. I would have seen her. Maybe she's in the bedroom. I'll go check."

Ned steps inside their darkened room and flips the switch. "Nancy!"

His wife is curled upon their bed.

"Huh? What? What's the emergency?"

Ned helps her sit. "You fell asleep in here. Have you been in here the whole time?"

"I guess so. I mean, I came in here to change, and I thought I would just sit down for a minute. What time is it?"

"Like five."

Nancy's eyes grow wide. "Ned! The turkey!" Nancy races out of the bedroom, and Ned has to hustle to keep up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Nancy, what's the matter?" Hannah reaches for the young woman.

"The turkey! I fell asleep, and it's ruined!" Nancy is clearly distraught, and Ned wraps his arms around here. "I didn't even start the pies or the mashed potatoes. We don't have dinner."

"Hey, it's fine," Ned shrugs. "We'll eat something else."

"Who's up for Chinese?" she offers with a sheepish grin.

"Actually," Hannah begins. "I brought a little something just in case. I mean, it is your first Thanksgiving, dear. It rarely turns out perfect."

"And by a little, she means the whole meal," Ned cuts in.

Nancy frowns. "But I wanted to cook for everyone."

"And you can next year," Hannah kisses her forehead. "I have everything we need. Well, except cranberries. I forgot to put those on my list this year."

"I have cranberries!" Nancy reaches for a small bowl in the fridge. In her excitement, she trips over the kitchen rug, and the bowl flies across the kitchen. It lands with a loud crash. "Or not."

"You know what, Nancy," Ned pulls in her into a hug. "I never liked cranberries anyway."


End file.
